Tales from the Yawning Portal
Tales from the Yawning Portal, shortened to TftYP or Yawning Portal, is a series of seven adventures previously seen in older editions of Dungeons and Dragons, now updated for 5th edition. They were selected based on their notoriety and difficulty, among other criteria. Given that there are several adventures in one book, Tales of the Yawning Portal doesn't have player levels. Rather, it suggests starting levels for each of its campaigns. * The Sunless Citadel: 1 to 3 * The Forge of Fury: 3 to 5 * The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan: 5 to 8 * White Plume Mountain: 8 to 9 * Dead in Thay: 9 to 11 * Against the Giants: 11 to 14 * Tomb of Horrors: Unspecified; "high level" Disclaimer: Do we really need a disclaimer to tell you that it's not our fault that your character died because you decided to climb down into a monster- and trap-filled hole in the ground? Blurb Dread tales told in the dead of night! When the shadows grow long in Waterdeep and the fireplace in the taproom of the Yawning Portal dims to a deep crimson glow, adventurers from across the Forgotten Realms, and even from other worlds, spin tales and spread rumors of dark dungeons and lost treasures. Some of the yarns overheard by Durnan, the barkeep of the Yawning Portal, are inspired by places and events in far-flung lands from across the D&D multiverse, and these tales have been collected into a single volume. Within this tome are seven of the most compelling dungeons from the 40+ year history of Dungeons & Dragons. Some are classics that have hosted an untold number of adventurers, while others are some of the most popular adventures ever printed. The seeds of these stories now rest in your hands. D&D's most storied dungeons are now part of your modern repertoire of adventures. Enjoy, and remember to keep a few spare character sheets handy. For use with the fifth edition Player's Handbook, Monster Manual, and Dungeon Master's Guide, this book provides fans with adventures, magic items and deadly monsters, all of which have been updated to the fifth edition rules. Explore seven deadly dungeons in this adventure supplement for the world's greatest roleplaying game. Tales from the Yawning Portal includes the following adventures: * Against the Giants * Dead in Thay * Forge of Fury * Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan * Sunless Citadel * Tomb of Horrors * White Plume Mountain Table of Contents * Introduction ** Using This Book ** The Yawning Portal * Chapter 1: The Sunless Citadel ** Adventure Synopsis ** Running the Adventure ** Oakhurst ** The Citadel ** Aftermath * Chapter 2: The Forge of Fury ** Adventure Synopsis ** Character Hooks ** Approaching Khundrukar ** The Forge of Fury ** Aftermath * Chapter 3: The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan ** Running the Adventure ** The Ruins of the Shrine * Chapter 4: White Plume Mountain ** Running the Adventure ** Locations in the Dungeon ** Escaping the Dungeon * Chapter 5: Dead in Thay ** Synopsis ** The Doomvault ** Into the Doomvault ** Abyssal Prisons ** Blood Pens ** Masters' Domain ** Far Realm Cysts ** Forests of Slaughter ** Ooze Grottos ** Predator Pools ** Golem Laboratories ** Temples of Extraction ** The Phylactery Vault ** Aftermath * Chapter 6: Against the Giants ** Running the Adventures ** Steading of the Hill Giant Chief ** The Glacial Rift of Frost Giant Jarl ** Hall of the Fire Giant King * Chapter 7: Tomb of Horrors ** Legend of the Tomb ** Running the Adventure ** Locations in the Tomb * Appendix A: Magic Items ** Amulet of Protection from Turning ** Balance of Harmony ** Bracelet of Rock Magic ** Eagle Whistle ** Hell Hound Cloak ** Loadstone ** Mirror of the Past ** Night Caller ** Potion of Mind Control ** Robe of Summer ** Shatterspike ** Spear of Backbiting ** Stone of Ill Luck ** Wand of Entangle ** Waythe * Appendix B: Creatures ** Animated Table ** Barghest ** Centaur Mummy ** Champion ** Choker ** Conjurer ** Deathlock Wight ** Dread Warrior ** Duergar Spy ** Enchanter ** Evoker ** Giant Crayfish ** Giant Ice Toad ** Giant Lightning Eel ** Giant Skeleton ** Giant Subterranean Lizard ** Greater Zombie ** Illusionist ** Kalka-Kylla ** Kelpie ** Leucrotta ** Malformed Kraken ** Martial Arts Adept ** Nereid ** Necromancer ** Ooze Master ** Sea Lion ** Sharwyn Hucrele ** Sir Braford ** Siren ** Tarul Var ** Tecuziztecatl ** Thayan Apprentice ** Thayan Warrior ** Thorn Slinger ** Transmuter ** Vampiric Mist ** White Maw ** Yusdrayl * Maps ** 1.1: Fortress Level ** 1.2: Grove Level ** 2.1: The Stone Tooth ** 2.2: The Mountain Door ** 2.3: The Glitterhame ** 2.4: The Sinkhole ** 2.5: The Foundry ** 2.6: The Black Lake ** 3.1: The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan ** 4.1: Cutaway View ** 4.2: White Plume Mountain ** 4.3: Geysers and Chains ** 4.4: Boiling Lake ** 4.5: Aquarium and Prison ** 5.1: The Doomvault ** 5.2: Player Map ** 5.3: Abyssal Prisons ** 5.4: Blood Pens ** 5.5: Masters' Domain ** 5.6: Far Realm Cysts ** 5.7: Forests of Slaughter ** 5.8: Ooze Grottos ** 5.9: Predator Pools ** 5.10: Golem Laboratories ** 5.11: Temples of Extraction ** 5.12: The Phylactery Vault ** 5.13: The Phylactery Vault ** 6.1: Hill Giant Stronghold, Upper Level ** 6.2: Hill Giant Stronghold, Dungeon Level ** 6.3: Frost Giant Stronghold, Upper Level ** 6.4: Frost Giant Stronghold, Lower Level ** 6.5: Hall of the Fire Giant King, Entrance Level ** 6.6: Hall of the Fire Giant King, Second Level ** 6.7: Hall of the Fire Giant King, Third Level ** 7.1: Tomb of Horrors Errata Tales from the Yawning Portal does not have any errata. Category:Campaigns Category:Books Category:Tales from the Yawning Portal